


Anniversary

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Series: A friendly ghost [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Ghost John Laurens, Haunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: Continuation of 'Friendly Haunting'.





	Anniversary

John grumbled as he paced back and forth, more restless that day than on any other. Alexander, who was trying to work on his papers, grew nervous the more John paced in the background. Finally, he turned around with an annoyed frown.

"What's p with you today?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I feel restless today," John replied and fidgeted with something cylindrical that Alexander couldn't make out because it was covered in blood, likely John's.

"Well, yeah, you're a restless ghost," Alexander pointed out and John whined, pulling at his own hair as he did.

"I know, but it's so much worse today!" he complained, pacing and pulling at his hair with one hand, playing with the bloody item in the other.

"Any clue as to why you're feeling so particularly ghostly today?" Alexander grinned and snorted but John only groaned.

"That's just the thing! I have no clue! It's... something. I don't know. Something!" John groaned and threw his arms over his eyes. Alexander looked almost amused.

"Is this the first time this happened?" Alexander asked. John dragged his hands over his face and thought.

"No... I didn't keep count but I'd think this is well over the hundredth time it's become worse..." John said, playing with the bloody item. Alexander sighed and turned around, looking over his desk quickly for his laptop. He opened it and turned it on, John watching with some fascination, though his restlessness didn't let his mind engage in the fascination properly. As the laptop turned on Alexander opened the search engine and typed in something John couldn't see from where he was standing as Alexander's head was in the way. He looked down quickly at the item in his hands and scratched some of the blood off when Alexander let out a pleased hum and he looked up to find that Alexander had clicked the link to an article about- John raised a brow in interest and surprise- his home?

"What is this?" John asked and Alexander put a finger to his lips.

"One sec, I need to see if this is the thing I'm looking for..." Alexander muttered. John went quiet and let Alexander read the article. Alexander hummed a few times and he began nodding. Finally, he finished the article and turned around to John with a smile.

"What is it?" John asked, his restlessness making him impatient.

"Happy 235th anniversary!" Alexander made jazz-hands with an awkward smile and John blinked.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Today is the uh... the anniversary of your death... August 27... It says here that the homeowner - you - was murdered, well, shot while they were asleep. The murderer is unknown to this day," Alexander said and John hummed, nodding. Then, Alexander turned to him again. "Do you remember the day you died?" he asked and John shook his head.

"Not really? I don't think so at least... I mean..." John tried but came up blank. Alexander hummed displeased.

"Well, um... what did you do every day until I came here?" he asked and John raised a brow.

"I... I used to sit at the desk with a quill in my hand. I... think I dipped it into the ink but I would never write anything, I don't know why... I'd watch this storm roll over my house and then I'd head to bed and- wait a storm every day?" John stopped and Alexander nodded.

"I think you were stuck in a bit of a loop before I came here. Otherwise, that would make no sense. You probably don't know who your murderer is, now do you?" Alexander continued but John shook his head and moved the bloody item in his hand around his fingers and Alexander frowned at it. "What is that thing?" he asked and John stopped playing with it and looked at it closely.

"It's... a bullet... From my wound, you know?" John mumbled and Alexander's lips thinned.

"Yeah, say it like it's a normal thing," he nodded and then shook his head and John frowned in confusion.

"It... I suppose... I mean... I'm a ghost... I'm not really normal... I wouldn't suppose ghosts are a regular occurrence? Though, I suppose it isn't too unlikely for a spirit to manifest if I managed to do just that," John reasoned and Alexander gave a convinced nod.

"Yeah, okay, that would make sense, I guess..." Alexander nodded. "I wonder what it would take for you not to be restless anymore?"

"I don't suppose I would know. I haven't the faintest clue. Have you any idea what it might be?" John asked but Alexander shook his head.

"No clue. I mean in the movies it's always solved by finding out who the murderer is and having revenge if they're still alive by killing them but... That's a bit late in your case..." Alexander snorted and John laughed.

"I suppose I shall remain at your side for quite some time then? Either until you decide to move again or perhaps die and keep me company in such a way," John laughed and Alexander snorted.

"Nah, I don't have the money to move anytime soon, this house and the renovations and what not swiped my wallet empty. Do you know how much plumbing, electricity and so on cost me? Half a fortune, let me tell you that!" Alexander then complained and John forgot for a moment the restless tension in the back of his mind.

"Pray tell, why did you buy it then?" John asked and Alexander was quiet and looked away as if embarrassed. "Hm? Wait, why _did_ you buy the house then?" he asked and Alexander pouted and John snorted at the absurdity of a grown man pouting. He found it absolutely adorable.

"I... heard that the place was haunted..." Alexander replied and John was silent, expecting to hear more but Alexander kept his mouth shut after that.

"You... heard this house was haunted... and you deliberately bought it and had it renovated?" he asked in surprise, "I did not expect that..."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect the place to be actually haunted. Well, I had planned to put some intense research into it and stuff, but I had too much to do to even read up on what happened here... Shame on me, I know, but this shit," and he pointed at his paperwork buried under his laptop, "Does not do itself. Sometimes I think 'fuck my job!' but then I remember I have to eat," Alexander groaned and John chuckled. Then, a question came to mind.

"What is your job?" John asked curiously. Alexander shut off his laptop, closed it and put it to the side and pulled out his paperwork again.

"Detective," he replied plainly, "It's a shitshow most of the time but you can't deny that it brings money home. And I mostly get the paperwork to do. Yay for me, I guess..."

"I always thought that would be a thrilling profession?" John wondered.

"Fat chance, that's just what they tell you. Maybe you get a thrill here or there, but the most thrilling experience you'll have most of the time is some asshole messing with your files because it's not 'in the order it is supposed to be in!'. Not the order my ass! I'm the only dumbass who has to navigate my shit and I am more than capable of doing just that. And you know what? I checked, my order is standard, that asshole's order is the one breaking the rules and I will rub it in next time I see him. Wait, no he has a case, he'll throw hot coffee at me again if I disturb him..." Alexander ranted and John listened interestedly. "I mean, I guess I could bring an umbrella, but opening one inside is bad luck... wait, is it bad luck to bring an already opened umbrella inside and not close it?"

"I don't believe it is," John confirmed and Alexander grinned.

"Yes! I _can_ rub it in! Ha!" Alexander fist-pumped.

"Wait, you believe in superstitions?" John asked and raised a brow in amusement.

"I know I'm weird. I mean, I believe in ghosts. Weird, right?" Alexander grinned and John couldn't help but laugh.

"Alexander!" John laughed.

"Come on, you're laughing!" Alexander snorted.

"I am and I hate it!" John laughed, toppling over in laughter.

"Okay, it wasn't _that_ funny, you can stop laughing now..." Alexander chuckled, rolling his eyes at John. John slowly calmed down, his cheeks red with joy.

"It _was_ that funny, Alexander. It was. Oh, hey, look. It's already very late. You should finish up and head to bed early, Alexander," John smiled and Alexander looked at him incredulously.

"I haven't finished anything, though! Look at this shit, I still got a ton to do!" Alexander complained.

"And I want you to die from natural causes, not by overworking yourself. We don't need a second restless spirit in this house. One is quite enough," John said and ruffled Alexander's hair, sending a cold chill down his spine.

"I'll be restless no matter how I die, I bet. At least if I know I still had work to do," Alexander grumbled and John petted his head.

"There are more important things in death than work. Now, finish up quick. I'll warm the bed to the best of my abilities," John smiled down at Alexander who grumbled and turned around to face his work.

"Warm the bed... wait- wasn't that... isn't that... Are you aware that that sounds like an innuendo?" Alexander asked.

"It was illegal at my time, I couldn't possibly have meant it as such an implication. What do you take me for?" John grinned and left the room.

"Hey, hey! John! What the hell was that supposed to mean?!" Alexander stood up abruptly, following John to the bedroom. John sat on the bed, innocently fluffing the pillow and humming a song Alexander wasn't familiar with.

"It means I would have been killed for such a thing had it ever become known to the community I lived in. You could not possibly accuse me of making such an implication as you did, Alexander," John grinned.

"You totally... You totally did mean it like that!" Alexander accused with a grin and John rolled his eyes.

"I don't suppose I could be killed for it now, now could I?" John raised a brow in amusement. Alexander snorted.

"I mean, I haven't yet read the manual of 'How to kill a ghost for dummies', so I wouldn't be able to tell," Alexander replied and John rolled his eyes.

"Come here," John beckoned Alexander over who sat down next to him on the bed. John grinned and grabbed him, pulling him onto the bed as he straddled his hips. Alexander's eyes widened and a blush crept onto his cheeks. John's grin grew wider as he gave Alexander's cheek a quick kiss.

"Good night!" John quickly got off of Alexander and threw a blanket over him. It took Alexander a second too long to realise what had just happened.

"John!" Alexander yelped and John just laughed loudly beside him.


End file.
